


Leon's 1 O'Clock

by CardGamesAndPain



Series: This Lonely Barricade [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Captivity, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardGamesAndPain/pseuds/CardGamesAndPain
Summary: Leon meets with Professor William Robbins to once again request the man gives him what he wants. He's refused. But that's okay, the man has already given him a greater gift tucked underneath his desk.
Relationships: Benjamin Leon/Charlie Connolly, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Prof.William Robbins & Charlie Connolly
Series: This Lonely Barricade [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644349
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Leon's 1 O'Clock

Robbins entered the study coolly, aware of the men on either side of him who were armed and very ready to demonstrate that fact. 

Leon sat at his desk, scribbling something or other - legitimate business or not, who could tell - but when he heard the door he looked up and smiled. 

“Ah, Professor, I’m so glad you could meet with me today.” He said it like he wasn’t keeping him and his two boys captive, like this was any other appointment. 

“I hardly had a choice, Leon,” Robbins growled, casting his eyes around the room, looking for something - _ someone. _ “Where’s Lee?” The name felt wrong on his tongue, like it had during that first phone call. 

But he understood the boy’s reasoning, some instinctual thing inside him had understood the first time Charlie had allowed him continuous use of his full name; it was about trust and control, and Leon wouldn’t be taking it from him. 

Leon smirked and waved a vague hand about. “Oh, he’s around somewhere, being entertaining.” 

Robbins clenched his jaw, gaze tight and cold - he knew exactly what Leon classified as ‘entertaining’ - and made his way to the offered chair opposite Leon. 

“What do you want?” He hissed, eyes flickering over Leon’s desk and finding at least three things he could use to kill the man. He clenched his hands around the chair arms instead. 

“You know what I want,” Leon replied, glancing back at his work and jotting a few things back down. A grin was curling at his lips though, and he pulled himself further into his desk. “I want the formula you stole from my brother.” 

“I didn’t steal anything-” 

“You murdered him-” 

“He tried to  _ kill me- _ !” 

“-And then with that funny little memory of yours you stole his work.” Leon tapped his pen on the ledger, raising an accusatory eyebrow at Robbins. “I know you know the original formula still, never mind your little modifications.” 

“Those ‘little modifications’ ensure the person retains autonomy, your brother was making a formula to change brain chemistry so severely the patients couldn’t say ‘no’ to any suggestion!” 

Even now Robbins is haunted by what he saw in that folder. 

“It was mind control,” he finished, reining himself in, “I was modifying it for its potential as an antidepressant, anti-anxiety medication, there could have been  _ so many _ mental health illnesses that could have been treated with that formula given the right tweaks.” 

“Yes, yes, the tragedy of it all is overwhelming,” Leon dismissed, setting his hand out of sight on his knee. “I don’t care. Recreate the original formula. At the time I was just beginning to ascend in my little uh- empire, and there were some notable clients who still remain interested in Daniel’s project fifteen years later.” 

“I won’t,” Robbins whispered, grip tightening around the arms of the chair. “I know what you’ll do with it.” 

“Yes, you were willing to give up your boy for it; your poor naïve little Lee. Now that you’ve seen exactly what I can and will do to him have you reconsidered?”

If looks could kill… 

“I know you won’t stop, no matter what I do at this point.” 

The senator’s grin grew, and under the desk he scratched at Lee’s scalp while the boy clenched his eyes shut, Leon’s cock resting in his mouth. 

_ If you make one noise, if he even suspects you’re down there, I’ll make you watch me electrocute him until he rips his throat or his heart gives out, whatever comes first.  _

A pale hand was threaded between golden blonde curls, pulling him flush against his hips. 

It took everything Leon had not to glance downwards a suspicious amount of times, but fuck Lee always looked so damn good with his mouth full of cock. 

Especially like that, terrified and desperate, looking up at him as he was _ encouraged _ to take more by the hand in his hair, scared shitless of letting his discomfort be known because his  _ precious professor’s _ safety was on the line. 

Lee’s cheek bulged as he moved his tongue, shifting Leon’s cock away from his throat so he could swallow the saliva that had already pooled enough to dribble down his chin. The sensation and the view was enough to send heat between Leon’s legs. His cock twitched, hardening. 

“No,” he said after a moment, refocusing on Robbins as if he were lost in thought, “no my darling little Lee is too good to ever let go of now, my little songbird in its gilded cage.” 

Robbins’ eyes flashed and his grip tightened around the wood. “ _ Don’t- _ ” 

“Don’t what Professor?” Robbins flinched at the name, his pet called him that, “I warned you that day, an entire year ago, if you told me ‘no’ then the boy would be  _ mine. _ ” 

“He’s not  _ anyone’s, _ he’s a _ boy, _ he doesn’t belong to you Leon!” 

Leon twitched his hips, prodding Lee with his toe and the boy obediently began to bob up and down his stiff length, terrified of disobedience with Robbins so very close. 

“I’d beg to differ,” Leon smirked. 

A few tears slipped past Lee’s eyelashes as he took Leon’s cock, feeling a new kind of low as he degraded himself like this. He’d never been so obedient, never actively participated without threat of death or torture; Leon was so _ proud _ . 

He’d have to have meetings with Robbins more often. 

“The answer is no, it’s always going to be no, I won’t-”

“You care so little for him then?” 

Lee stopped, and yet the tears continued, followed by a heavy swallow as he tried desperately not to sob aloud. Leon gripped his thighs to keep himself from bucking into that perfect fucking throat, obscenities on the tip of his tongue. 

Robbins stopped too, like he’d been slapped in the face. 

“Don’t you dare accuse me of not caring for him,” Robbins whispered. “Don’t you  _ dare. _ ” 

Oh, wasn’t that just delightful? 

“You killed over a dozen men for him, and yet you won’t give me this one thing…” 

Another warning, and Lee resumed his movements, hitching sobs wrapping around Leon’s cock and muffling the sounds beyond anything audible. 

_ Fuck you’re good, so good songbird, take my cock like the good like cocksleeve you are. Under my desk just for me, my treat,  _ **_mine._ **

“Because you’ll never let him go!” Robbins roared, shooting up from his chair with a mixture of pain and anger in his eyes. “I’d give you _ anything _ if I thought it’d save them both, but it won’t, you- you’ll just carry on but with a weapon that could bring the world to its knees.”

“I’m offering you his salvation-” 

“No you  _ aren’t-! _ ” Robbins' voice broke, and Leon nearly tipped over the edge.

“-And you so passionately throw it away, just like before. Is that your moral high ground, dear William? Would you so easily deny me if my songbird were here?” 

The professor took a shuddering breath, looking at Leon with disgust and rage but most of all, resignation. 

“Not easily, no,” he whispered, voice ragged with emotion. “ _ Please… _ please just let me see him.” 

The great and stoic William Robbins was  _ begging him _ . 

Lee whimpered as Leon came into his mouth, pulling him onto his cock and then abruptly away making sure some of his cum spilled out of his mouth.  Leon closed his eyes in pleasure and grinned, uncaring at Robbins’ confused stare for the moment as he finished the last of his orgasm over Lee’s tongue. 

He pulled away, slipping himself back into his trousers and pulling the zip, petting Lee’s curls as the boy bit his knuckles to keep quiet. 

“Fine,” he rasped, tightening his grip in Lee’s hair.

Clever boy, always on top of things, knew immediately what Leon planned to do. He shook his head desperately, mouth moving to form silent words; 

_ No, please, Leon- Leon please don’t-  _

Too bad he doesn’t get a say. 

Leon pushed his chair back and pulled Lee with him, drawing a cry from the boy as his scalp ripped painfully, as he was forced to stand with Leon to relieve the pressure. 

“Here he is,” Leon grinned, wrapping his fingers around Lee’s jaw, drool and cum still clinging to his lips, and forcing him to face his professor as the tears restarted. 

Robbins stared in shock and horror, mind catching up to the sight before him, reaching the correct conclusion of what just happened. 

Lee watched his professor, after being separated from him since Leon had caught him again - weeks ago - reel back in horror, a hand over his mouth as he took in Lee’s wrecked appearance. 

And then he watched him throw up. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was hesitant to post this one on here because it has a decent amount of plot in it, but if the plot at all intrigued you the story itself is on my Tumblr! 
> 
> [my blog of sin](https://https://card-games-and-pain.tumblr.com)


End file.
